


thrills and kills au characters

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: thrills and kills [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Everyone Is Gay, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Worldbuilding, everyone is sympathetic bc i said so, these are just the characters for the story i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: just the characters for the fic i'm doing
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: thrills and kills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	thrills and kills au characters

Roman Prince!

  * Remus’s younger brother
  * Disaster human being
  * One of the best detectives on the force
  * Puts Diet Coke in his cereal instead of milk
  * Strong boi
  * Extra AF
  * Is super smart, but wowie is he dumb
  * 6’4”
  * Loves broadway and Beyonce but can’t sing
  * No matter how tired he is in the morning, he will always do his eyebrows
  * Always wears his signature red bomber jacket
  * One time he had to get it dry-cleaned and went the day without it
  * Everyone that day asked him if he was going through something
  * Has been told to wear a tie many times
  * Still refuses as it would ruin his ‘cool guy’ aesthetic
  * He’s weak for Logan’s laugh
  * Weak for Logan’s everything
  * MAJOR daddy issues
  * His dad left when he was 7
  * Super insecure and always feels like he has something to prove
  * Still stands by the fact that Logan was the best fuck he’s ever had
  * Jewish 
  * Has at least 3 Disney tattoos
  * Bisexual
  * Always horny on main
  * He’s super bad with money, so he’s roommates with Logan
  * Oh my god, they were roommates
  * Who he has a giant crush on



Logan Northern!

  * Smartest person on the force but still a certified dumbass
  * One of the best detectives
  * 6’1”
  * Super opinionated about civil rights
  * Was raised in a Catholic household
  * Left after things got sticky when he came out as trans
  * Bisexual
  * He sings really well and it makes Roman so upset
  * Before he got transferred to the precinct, Roman and he met at a club and ended up going home together
  * As in they fucked
  * When Logan got transferred it was super awkward
  * Logan just remembers vague flashes of what happened 
  * Cause he was super drunk
  * But Roman remembers all the details
  * After getting to know Roman a little better, they moved in together
  * Total bottom energy
  * He really wishes he could reconnect with his family, but is afraid of them rejecting him again
  * He owns a 3DS
  * Thighs are thick as fuck
  * One time the AC went out so he borrowed shorts from Virgil
  * Like the ones that are itty bitty
  * Roman absolutely lost his mind
  * He wears those a lot more often
  * Has Warby Parker glasses, specifically the Devon frames
  * Keeps binders of anything and everything
  * Super competitive
  * Plays french horn and a former band nerd
  * He actually marched in DCI with the Blue Devils
  * Got the mandatory tattoo from aging out
  * Roman and Remy flirted with him a lot at the beginning but Logan shut that shit down quickly
  * “Hey, Lo, you’re looking like a cutie today” “What’s the opposite of swooning?”
  * Roman still flirted with him but in a more subdued fashion
  * Logan doesn’t mind, though
  * Wears a lot of jean jackets
  * Really likes Fraiser and Seinfeld
  * He dyed his hair after a game of Truth or Dare for the precinct’s game night
  * Roman dyed his hair red with him because he wanted to
  * Gets really frustrated easily when people don’t take him seriously
  * Has a small crush on Roman but it’s chill (it’s not)



Patton Smalls!

  * Janus’s twin
  * Is Virgil’s best friend
  * Super supportive of everyone
  * Is the detective that everyone loves
  * Asexual, extremely gay and is proud of himself
  * 5’8”
  * No one took his ideas seriously, until one day he just snapped
  * There’s a new policy that makes sure that everyone has to listen to each other and consider their ideas
  * Small boi
  * Is the reason they have a limit per person on the coffee machine
  * Works overtime all the time
  * Virgil has to force him away from his desk
  * Out of all of them, he’s surprisingly the workaholic
  * Loves to cuddle when stressed
  * Owns all of The Babysitters Club books (he’s a total Mary Anne)
  * Has three dogs
  * One of them is named Greg
  * Buys his glasses from LensCrafters.
  * He cries during any movies love scene
  * Whenever he’s feeling lonely, he watches Crazy Rich Asians
  * He loves Kacey Musgraves and for his birthday, Roman bought him tickets to her concert
  * Loves his friends with a passion and spends all his money on them



Virgil Celeste!

  * Will consume your toes if you hurt any of his friends
  * Always has his nails painted
  * Scariest detective but secretly a sweetheart
  * 5’7” but will absolutely murder you if you call him short
  * Asexual aromantic
  * Was in Color Guard in highschool
  * His favorite superhero is Daredevil
  * Misses his family, who got deported back to the Philippines
  * Speaks 7 languages
  * Is the translator for the precinct
  * Super flexible
  * One time Roman spread a rumor around the precinct that he could suck his own dick
  * Who knows maybe he can


  * Hates drugs with a passion after his sister overdosed
  * Roman asked how she died and Virgil responded with meth and Roman thought he had said death and laughed really hard (definitely not inspired by real events from the author)
  * Virgil slapped him
  * Roman immediately apologized
  * It’s okay though, they’re really good friends now
  * Wants to visit Northern France one day
  * Loves makeup, but afraid of judgment
  * He owns all of the Far Side comic collections
  * Always wears a leather jacket and a flannel
  * For Christmas, Patton had gotten him plane tickets to go visit his family, and he cried so hard
  * Before Logan showed up, Roman and Virgil actually dated but they had a mutual breakup
  * There just wasn’t a lot of romantic feelings on both ends
  * Listens to Welcome To Night Vale religiously
  * Has a night light, but will lightly stab you if you mention it to anyone
  * Hates Trader Joe’s
  * No one knows why



Janus Smalls!

  * Patton’s twin
  * The only sensible one
  * Can always tell when Patton’s about to have a breakdown
  * 6’0”
  * Loves the color yellow
  * Listens to My Favorite Murder podcast
  * Tol
  * He smokes, but he’s trying to kick the habit
  * Is very protective of Patton
  * Really likes Sunset Boulevard
  * He likes hats
  * Has heterochromia
  * Wears contacts but wore glasses for a week after he lost them on vacation
  * When they were kids, their house caught on fire, and he had severe burns on the left side of his body
  * Virgil will beat up anyone who makes fun of his scars
  * He got used to people calling him evil, or a snake, so when he got to the precinct, he expected everyone to hate him
  * Everyone was pretty accepting
  * Roman was a little hesitant at first, but Patton assured him that he wasn’t malicious
  * He slams at Scrabble, which infuriates Logan
  * The epitome of that one movie Knives Out
  * Lives with Remy for the time being
  * He gets homesick really easily
  * Shops at Trader Joe’s just to spite Virgil
  * Every time he goes shopping there, he sends a picture of him in Trader Joe’s to Virgil
  * Every time, without fail, he will get a picture of Virgil flipping him off
  * He has a pet snake
  * He wishes that he were a better person



Remy Holmes!

  * Somehow even gayer than everyone else
  * Addicted to coffee
  * 6’3”
  * Always wears sunglasses 
  * He’s self-conscious about his heterochromia
  * Runs the rumor-mill
  * Has an amazing sense of humor but knows when to cut the bullshit and get to work
  * Roommates with Janus
  * Why is everyone roommates? Who knows.
  * Always wears a leather jacket
  * He immigrated from Russia as a teen
  * Sometimes Virgil and he will talk in Russian just to frustrate everyone else
  * Logan started learning it and then they all talked shit about everyone (Roman)
  * Janus and he are the epitome of Cody Ko and Noel Miller
  * He went to live with his uncle after his parents died
  * Physically can’t take losing anyone on the force
  * He can’t take losing anyone else in his life



Remus Prince!

  * Sargeant
  * Roman’s older brother
  * Oh my God he’s the worst
  * Not really though
  * 6’2”
  * Some serious issues
  * Got bullied a lot during middle school for his strange personality
  * When Roman told him that Logan and he had a one night stand he absolutely lost it
  * Like full on cackling on the floor
  * Listens to Lana Del Rey and Orville Peck on repeat
  * Used to be absolutely disgusting but calmed down a lot when he got older
  * Think Arin from Game Grumps
  * Like his Insta is literally the Game Grumps account
  * Listens to The Magnus Archives
  * Prefers the Fantastic Beasts movies over the Harry Potter movies
  * Wants to domesticate a raccoon but his landlord won’t allow it
  * Remus actually bought Roman his red bomber jacket and got a green one for himself to go along with it
  * Because aesthetics
  * Stinky rat man
  * Is the responsible adult
  * He’s not, but he has to act like it
  * A big ole work in progress



Emile Picani!

  * Captain of the precinct
  * He just wants his detectives (children) to be safe
  * Married 
  * Always has his uniform crisp and clean
  * Super freaking gay
  * Has like, 17 globes at home
  * He makes sure everyone’s safe, sane, and happy
  * Most of the time, no one’s safe, sane, or happy
  * He wanted to be a psychiatrist, but his parents wanted him to have a different career
  * Sadness ensues
  * But he loves his job!
  * Dogs dogs dogs
  * No one hates him, they’re physically not allowed to
  * Everyone respects him
  * No one ever questions his decisions, because he’s legendary
  * He caught Antony Crowly, the Demon of Heights’ Run
  * He knows what he’s doing, unlike everyone else
  * Everyone comes to either him or Patton when they need comfort
  * Would be a great therapist
  * He’s like Lawrence Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb



**Author's Note:**

> go follow me on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory to bully me


End file.
